


Lips and Greed

by Tana2001



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Aggressive romance, Assassin Castiel, Childhood Trauma, Curses, Dean and Lisa (past), Detective Castiel, Drama, First Times, Gay Sex, Humour, Jealousy, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Kidnapping, Male Pregnancy (Mpreg), Marriage, Michael and Dean (past), Multi, Rich Castiel, Romantic Dean, Sam/Gabe (affair), Sex, Sexual Abuse (no rape), Sexual Tension, Strict Parents, Stubborn Dean, Stuck up Castiel, Supernatural Beings, Underage - Freeform, Younger Castiel, long chapters, love hate relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tana2001/pseuds/Tana2001
Summary: Gabriel and Sam met through school, they instantly became interested in one another. They became best friends.Dean is always busy working and providing for Sam, never taking time for himself. Gabe and Sam want Gabriel's older brother Castiel and Dean to get together, and they even plan to set them up. They desperately want them to meet.Except they did, and they hate each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean Winchester's boyfriend is who he thinks he is, neither is his - magnetic pull - friend Kevin Tran. 
> 
> Dean's connections make for a rough day. Plus, his brother Sammy is a nerd.

**CROWLEY**

**1.16**

 

 

Wednesday 12 July 2017

* * *

 

       Work had never been the best part of Dean’s life. It was tiring, and consumed a great percentage of his daily life. Made him miserable.

       Late night, July 12 Dean was coming back from work, unprepared for what he would see before the day came to an end. Dean crossed the street and walked down ‘Malvin Street’ for a couple of minutes before he reached the apartments. He took out his key from his pocket, and unlocked the small gate attached to the fence that surrounded the apartments. He closed it behind him, heading for the big white doors which led inside the apartments before he was met with a flight of stairs. He adjusted his bag hanging on his right shoulder as it was slipping.

       By the time he got up the stairs his legs were about to give in.

      _Number 256._ He read the number on the door in his head. His keys jingled as he unlocked the door.  “Sammy?” He asked to see if the boy was in or not. Some nights Dean got home and Sam would still be at the library, unaware of the time. It was a public one so it closed late, around 11:00PM some mature business people knew that the Library held their future. So they weren't shy to drop by before hitting the hay. 

      Dean's mind started trailing back to last week when he found Sam in the library. 

      _“10:46.” Dean said looking at Sam who was seated with a textbook in his hands. Sam didn’t seem to hear him. Dean moved closer away from the bookshelf he was leaning on and sat on the table crossing his ankles. “Did you at least take a break to eat something?”_

_After seeing the figure, and hearing the voice again Sam looked up. “Dean.”_

_“ What’d be the point of you studying if you passed out from malnutrition?”_

_“I ate.” Sam grabbed and closed his textbook, before he picked up his backpack.  “I had a snack bar, and I even drank orange juice.”_

_“Sammy I love the fact that you’re not taking my hard work for granted, but if something happens to you just because of school I’d rather I get fired.” Dean paused. “If it would stop you from studying.”_

_“Okay. Okay.” Sam said. “You don’t have to give me the big brother talk of don’t die on me...but only you would give those talks about books.”_

_“I’ll have you know, malnutrition is a serious thing.”_

_Sam chuckled. “I know.” As they walked about the Library Dean held his breath looking at the judgmental faces staring at him. He knew what he wore wasn't all that good, and that he looked lesser, but they didn't need to look at him like that. They didn't even know why he dressed the way he did, what his life was like. Dean found himself feeling small and insecure for the first time in years. Finally shaking off their eyes, Dean held the door open for Sam and closed after the younger_ _was outside. Sam stopped looking at the parking lot. “You," He started, "you didn’t drive?” his head turned and his eyes met with Dean's._

_“ New job remember?” Dean asked. “If an eighteen year old kid without a license was driving they would wonder why.” Yes, Dean Winchester didn't have his full license yet. He was still stuck on his L's and too busy to go and get his P's. The two year period had long passed and he had retaken the test again, it was just his P's he was yet to focus on. He wanted them, he really did. But time was of the essence._

_“Oh I totally forgot.” Sam brushed a hand through his hair. “I guess we’re walking home.” Dean placed his arm around Sam’s shoulders and pulled him towards himself. “Do you want big brother to carry you?” Dean joked._

_“No!” Said Sam speed walking away from Dean who just watched him go following behind him slowly. He had the keys anyways._

_Not that Sam had seen him take them._

_Dean finally caught up to Sam. As the older brother he was taller and therefore his legs covered a larger distance. Sam was looking down, his hands clinging to his backpack. Looking at it, Dean realised how old it was. He had to get him a new one, guess he could spare himself the luxury of buying a burger the next week. With their lifestyle, Sam and Dean no longer went to fast food places because they felt like it. They had specific times when they would eat out, most of the time Dean tried to cook at home. Sam was a "healthy first" kind of person so most of their food was pretty cheap, except for those few times when Dean would get sick of eating boiled potatoes, and veggies._

_Dean was pulled out of his thoughts when a loud honk hit his ears, and he found himself falling backwards. "Dee." Sam ran to cling to him. Dean's heart was pounding. He had almost been run over, if it weren't for that stranger who saved him. He would be dead._

_"Sammy you okay?" Dean asked, thinking of what Sam was feeling. Instead of an angry boy Dean was greeted with tears. "Don't ever do that to me again." Sam cried clinging on to Dean's neck, tightly and unwilling to let him go._

_"Sorry Sammy." Dean whispered._

_"You can't," Sam cried. "You can't ever leave me." His voice was so broken, Dean's heart fell. He did that to his little brother. He was so angry at himself._

_After their dad, Sam wasn't the Sam. Now, Dean was giving him the same experience. "_ _I'm really sorry." He said running his hands in his brother's hair. He could still feel the presence of the stranger. Slowly, he raised his head, and was met with shining blue eyes. He and the stranger stared at each other for what seemed like forever, "th-thank you."_

_The stranger smiled at Dean, "just don't scare the kid." He said before walking off. Dean barely got a good look at his face, it left him frustrated. He watched the shiny eyed stranger leave, and he was tempted to shout after him. No, he wanted to shout after him, tell him to stop, and ask him what he could  do to repay him. And his mouth did open only nothing came out. Just silence._

**Present day:**

     “Dee, is that you?” Sam asked when he heard the front door open. Dean pulled the keys out of the keyhole swinging them as he walked inside past the wall of bricks. Sam was seated at the dining table his books sprawled out, whilst he was reading a math book.

     “Heya Sammy.” Dean greeted his little brother. “Is that maths?” He asked raising his left leg to remove his shoe. Sam nodded. “Need any help?”

     “Nah, I’m alright.”

     “You,” He said. “Are you hungry?” He looked around; it didn’t look like Sam had cooked. It wasn’t that he expected him to, he knew Sam was hopeless in the kitchen.

     “Nah.” Sam whispered. “I ate with a friend.”

     Dean’s eyebrow went up, “A friend?” The questioning look on Dean’s face made Sam turn red. He knew what his brother was thinking. “Just a friend.” Sam was quick to speak, because Dean had already started laughing.

     “Is that why,” he snorted, “is that why you're turning into a tomato before my eyes?”

     “Shut up.” Sam huffed and went back to his maths books, “Look, there is some leftovers I brought with me. You can have them.”

     “I know I can have them.” Dean walked past him and into the fridge. The first thing he pulled out was a can of beer.

     “Dee.” Sam dragged the word out. The tone he used said it all. Dean stopped exhaling rather slowly, and then he threw the can into the bin. “What happened?” Sam pushed his books forward and turned his chair to look at his brother.

     “Where did you get this food?” Dean did not answer Sam’s question. Sam doubted he had heard him, and if he had then he had done a good job at pretending he had not.  Sam brushed it off, and went back to his homework.

 

     The night changed with a few messages. Dean was halfway through his meal when he got the first text message. He picked up his junk of an iPhone and stared at the screen. It was from Crowley. Crowley Masters. Who also happened to his boyfriend. Otherwise known as 'My.Master' according to Dean's contacts. Who knew what kinks they had.

 

**From: MY.MASTER**

**Sent: 11:05PM, 8/5/17**

_Where are you?_

     

      Dean read it.

     He was not sure if he wanted to respond on the spot or not, because he and Crowley had not talked in a while. After the argument about Sam’s schooling and money costs, Crowley had gotten upset that Dean sided with Sam. Even though Sam was not present for the conversation. On the day, Crowley had tried to get Dean to take Sam out of school and make him work in order for Dean to be able make more money. Crowley just wanted Dean to work less, maybe even quit one of his three jobs, which would permit him to get more sleep. The conversation had been brought up because Dean had failed to be available when Crowley wanted to “hang out.” And some of the times they did hang out, Dean would fall asleep before they got it on, and Crowley was becoming frustrated both sexually and mentally. He even assumed Dean was cheating, this assumption became _Kevin's_ nightmare.

     This was far from the truth of course, because Dean had two jobs previously, but he wasn't making nearly enough and Sam wanted to go on a school excursion. Dean picked up a third job. In one day he worked two jobs, he would finish, one job in the afternoon and pick up another until late in the night. He kept it from Sam for a while. Sam assumed that Dean was hanging out with Crowley like always, until Crowley called him asking what time Dean was coming back home, and Sam was confused. Crowley didn't tell Sam about the job, despite really wanting to.

      Sam asked Dean when he got home. Dean put his foot down when Sam agreed with Crowley.

     Now, concerning sex. In the past, Dean used to made excuses whenever Crowley made plans for intimate moments. He was not in for it and avoided it at all costs. Sam on the other hand didn't like Crowley at all, despite the fact that brothers are supposed to - somewhat - like their brothers’ friends.

      Of course, Sam knew Crowley was not just any friend, and that played a role in his opinion of Crowley.

 

      A few minutes went by and another text shot through.

 

**From: MY.MASTER**

**Sent: 11:11PM, 8/5/17**

_I know you saw my text._

_You had better not be with that friend of yours._   

 

      _Kevin is my friend, hoe._ Dean thought after reading the message rolling his eyes, he then closed the phone. He was starting to lose his appetite.

     By the time he finished eating more than 30 messages had been sent, and he had not responded to even one. He stopped looking after the twelfth message arrived.

     Dean finished washing the dishes and left them on the rake to dry naturally. He went to his room to change. When he came back, he was in his sweatpants, and a white singlet. He sat down on the sofa his one leg up and the remote in his hand. Sam was looking at him.

     “You are going to burn a hole in my face if you keep looking at me like that.” Dean said to Sam.

     Sam was still at the dining table, which was at Dean’s right, and a level higher than Dean was. There was a couple of steps that lead up to the dining room. The rest of the house was on the same level except for the living room, which was a bit lower than all the other rooms.

     Another ding from the phone forced Sam to grab the phone. He squeezed it in his hand, and was upset when nothing happened. He put his thumb on the phone and it unlocked. Quickly he clicked on the messages and began reading them all.

     Sam’s eyes shot up when he started reading the twenty-seventh to the thirty-first message.

 

**From: MY.MASTER**

**Sent: 11:15PM, 8/5/17**

_Dean pick up the damn phone and fucking call me._

 

**From: MY.MASTER**

**Sent: 11:19PM, 8/5/17**

_I know that you are no boy next door, than you are boy with the tattoo so you had better pick the damn phone and fucking call me now, bitch!_

 

**From: MY.MASTER**

**Sent: 11:20PM, 8/5/17**

_Dean._

_This is my 30 th message to you, and I have just about had it._

_I’m raising the money to $500._

_I expect you to pay the money, and if you can’t you better start whoring yourself now. **\- 11:21PM**_

_Better late than “never” you liar._

 

 

**From: MY.MASTER**

**Sent: 11:22PM, 8/5/17**

_Is Sammy looking at your messages now?_

_Why don’t you tell him about last Thursday night._

_he might love what big brother did for him... **-11:23PM**_

 

      And then finally the thirty-first. The one that had drove Sam to his final nerve. Sam’s eyes went from wide to horror in a flick of his finger. He sighed, and his brows furrowed in anger. He was usually calm, but this, he couldn’t take.

 

**From: MY.MASTER**

**Sent: 11:25PM, 8/5/17**

_Dean._

_I’m going to beat your ass when I see you next, **-11:26PM**_

_And it will be worse than last time!_

_Alastair won’t be there to help me out, but I can do without him._

_SO prepare yourself. **-11:27pm**_

 

     “Dee.” Sam climbed over the sofa and sat by his brother’s legs. “Is it true?” He asked. Dean was not paying attention.

     “Sammy if you have gone from doing maths to Shakespeare in two seconds I would assume you would at least know the difference between realism and fantasy.

     “Not that!” Sam growled at him. “I meant this.” He shoved the phone in Dean’s face. The older Winchester’s face scrunched and he grabbed the phone away from his younger brother. “The hell you’ve been doing on my phone Sammy!”

     “It was getting annoying so I looked.” Sam said defensively. “It’s not like I responded or anything....” He went silent after that, Dean had his eyes on the screen scrolling through the messages. Sam watched Dean’s face the entire time. He was mute, and he wore his poker face on tightly it didn’t show anything underneath.

     “Nnn.” The sound escaped Dean's mouth as he put his phone down. “Did you read the last message?” He asked Sam.

     Sam was silent for a second. “We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to Dee.” Dean breathed in, and let out a heavy sigh.

     Time passed whilst they sat there in the silence. Sam was waiting to hear what Dean had to say about the text messages. He knew Alistair from when he was small. He just never knew that Crowley and the Alistair knew each other. From that new information alone, Sam’s hatred for Crowley grew. Why did he know the man who had kidnapped Dean?

 

     “Sammy... Sammy...” Dean whispered shaking his younger brother. Somewhere amid the episode, they had both dozed off.

     “Sammy... wake-“ Dean was cut off when a loud knock came from the door. He looked at Sam. He hadn’t woken up from the noise. Another knock came and Dean jumped from the sofa and jogged towards the door. He slowly unlocked it, and barely undid the chain. He peaked and saw lengthy black hair. “Kev?” He whispered to himself. Then he unlocked the chain withholding the door from completely opening.

     When Dean open the door, he found himself staring at Kevin’s back. The shorter male looked panic-stricken and held his stomach in his arm leaning towards his right side of his body.

     “Kev?” Dean said aloud. Kevin spun around too quickly for his own good that he staggered towards Dean and almost caused them both to fall. If it were not for Dean and his quick balancing techniques, they would have both been one with the tiles.

     “Whoa. What happened to you?” He asked staring at his blood stained face. His whole face was covered in blood; fresh blood flowed down from his left ear, and from his right temple, down to his chin. Kevin smiled, "You should see the other guy."

      "This isn't the time for jokes, what the hell happened to you?" He shouted. "Who did this to you?"

      "Crowley." After he said that name Dean tensed. He knew Crowley was capable of doing this. He just hoped he wouldn't look as bad after Crowley was done with him. "Dean you need to leave, he is coming for you. You and Sam are in danger."

      Sam jumped from the sofa seeing Kevin and Dean, he ran and helped Dean bring Kevin to the sofa. "Close the door Sammy." Sam went and shut the door, before running up to Dean's room to grab the First Aid-kit. "Dee." He said approaching the two males. Kevin was trying to talk and Dean kept telling him to shut up. 

       "I got the kit," Sam said to his brother setting it on the table. He sat on the single sofa opposite the two boys. "What happened to him?"

       Kevin and Dean exchanged looks, Dean shook his head no to Kevin, but Kevin furrowed his eyebrows at Dean. "No Dean, quit covering for him. He's been doing this forever, Sam will be in danger if you don't tell him."

        "Sam isn't in danger, he'll never be. I'll make sure of it." Dean said to him, before returning to Kevin's arm. "Come on lift your arms, I need you to remove your singlet. Sammy, go get a clean one, and throw this in the washing machine instantly, whilst the blood is still fresh."

        Sam made a sound, but agreed. He grabbed the singlet from Dean's hands, aggressively trying to make sure Dean knew he was angry. Dean didn't look at him, he just sighed. "We can't tell Sammy."

         "You're right. We can't." Dean smiled when Kevin agreed. "But I can tell Sam."

       "Kevin please." Dean pleaded, but before he could convince the other, Sam came back. "That was quick." Dean said.

       "We're out of soap." 

       "Fuck!" Deans swore. "Sorry, Kev. The singlet's gone. I can find ways later, but for now... you're going to have to wear what I have." 

        Kevin nodded, then looked at Sam. Sam gritted his teeth, he was angry. Dean was treating him like a kid - which he was - but he hated being left in the dark. They promised each other no secrets so why was Dean being so secretive now? It's not like Sam didn't know who they were talking about. It was obviously Crowley! 

        He just hoped it wasn't something to do with the messages that Dean had received because then everything wouldn't be as black and white. Not if Alistair was involved. That man was like a demon, not that Crowley didn't act like one either.

         Sam just continued to glare at Kevin and Dean, while Dean continued on bandaging Kevin and cleaning his wounds. 

  

 **_»»_ _»»_ ** **_»_ **

 

       The sky was howling, and grey clouds danced across it as they began to cover the sparkling moon. Those who stood under it ran for cover, as cold droplets of rain began to fall, children ran towards the falling rain. Crowley who was leaning against the small bakery, closed his eyes and inhaled. Sometimes it felt like he was living underground and never went out into nature. It felt nice to be in the cold breeze, and then the rain became heavy. A small smile appeared on his lips. He walked out into the rain, a pregnant woman was yelling at her children to get out of the rain.

      "Ali! Brock!" She shouted. "Get out of the rain won't you?" Her English accent was so thick, it felt unreal.

     "Come on now." Crowley said approaching the kids. "Go to your mummy." Crowley spat in his own Scottish accent. As the kids ran to the side of the road, he ran a hand through his hair. He slowly raised his head, and looked up, his hand stretched out to catch the rain. It felt nice, as it passed through his fingers. And the way the droplets massaged his face, was odd. It felt like rice drops were being poured onto his face.

       "Wow," He heard Alistair's voice come from the side of the road. "What are you three?" He asked. 

       "When you lead a life like mine, rain seems like a miracle." Alistair laughed at the statement. "Let's go," He touched Crowley and crossed the road. Crowley didn't move. A loud honk came, he still didn't move, the car was speeding from the corner. Loud screeching could be heard as the driver was trying to slow down, to avoid hitting Crowley. A part of him wanted to be hit. Life in Hell didn't seem all that bad, he could become King. As long as he figured out how to overthrow Lucifer of course. A chuckle escaped his lips. "Lucifer?" The name passed his lips like a carbon dioxide leaving his body.

        Crowley merely swerved aside as the car came to a halt in the same place he had just been standing. Yup. If he hadn't moved he would not longer be standing. 

        The doors of the car slammed, and a fashionable young men stepped out. He wore a black suit, and a blue tie. "Are you out of your mind?" He growled at Crowley. His blue eyes seemed like a dark-blue under the darkness of the night. There was no sunlight to shine in them. His mouth was curved, with his top lip raised revealing his gritted teeth, and his hands were buried deep in the pockets of his black pants. Crowley stared back at him. "Sorry." He said carelessly. 

       "I don't need fake apologies." His deep voice roared at the other. Crowley raised his head to match the other's confident. Just from the way they stood, and what they wore any person would know that the other was of  _royalty_. "If you had died that would mean my car would no longer be as good as it looks." He graveled. Crowley narrowed his eyes at the boy. He was obviously younger than him. 

        "Do you know who you're talking to?" Crowley asked. 

        "A lowly peasant." The fashionable boy spat out. Crowley tensed, clenching his jaw. 

        "I am Crowley. The King of Hell." He said. "I rule over your worst nightmares _little_ boy." The twenty three year old said. The boy didn't flinch rather he smiled with amusement. He was amused? Why was he smiling? The person standing in front of him was dangerous, scary even. Any person who worked in the shadows knew of the name Crowley. The man who became powerful only at the age of thirteen. Negotiating and seating at tables with grown mafias- he did business like a true mobster. He became King of the crossroads a month into the underground jobs. Trading drugs, selling and making their own "medicines" and weapons. He even traded with the Black markets here and there. He found it too inhumane and became the reason they were shut down. He sold them out. 

         It was the same time he met Dean. Alistair was the only survivor of all the Black Market personnel, but only because Crowley wanted him to be. Of course, he told Dean otherwise, because he was too busy trying to get into the boy's pants.

       "King of Hell?" The Blue-eyed boy cut through his reminiscence. "Is that supposed to scare me?" The boy took a step closer to Crowley a hand leaving the comforts of his pockets. His clothes were wet now. His index finger pointed at Crowley. "You," he started. "You're not worth the time I have wasted, so tell me why I should spare you?" 

        "You're going to smite me like a demon are you Angel?" 

      "I don't do violence," He said. "Unless it's needed." He flattened his palm on Crowley's chest as he pushed him. Crowley stumbled backwards, and his hands flew outwards. As soon as he regained his balanced he stared at the boy eyebrows furrowing. "You dare to touch me?"

        "I do as I please." The boy scoffed as he spoke. "Now, I'll be on my way. Unless if you truly want to rally with me?"

        "Castiel?" Both the boy and Crowley froze. Crowley stayed frozen, but the boy turned to where the voice had come from. 

 _A Novak?_  - Crowley asked himself. Somewhere deep - deep in his mind he had known it was a bad idea to be conversing with the younger boy. Not only was he not afraid of him, he was so relaxed almost as if he knew Crowley could do him no harm - like he had all the cards. And now Crowley knew why. Novaks were animals, they had the power. Trained to be Assassins from a young age. It was odd that they lived like humans. Their corrupt family tree ruled over multitudes of  _Anti-Trades_ as he called them. That included Private Jails, hospitals, schools, hotel chains and restaurants. Some of them were police officers and lawyers, they made it their missions to hunt down Crowley's men. Crowley was well known, but he kept himself well-protected and made no moves without knowing he could always back out.

        "That's our que to leave." Alistair said before grabbing Crowley by the elbows. They left before they could see who had spoken. Crowley was angry, but not nearly as angry as the Novak. Castiel. 

        "What are you doing here?" Castiel turned around nostrils flaring as he glared at the boy in front of him. Kevin swallowed. "We have a meeting downstairs." He said. Castiel raised an eyebrow. 

        "A meeting?" He asked. "Does it involve their next move across Chicago?"

        Kevin sighed, "I wouldn't know. And I might never, if you don't give me the chance to go and find out!"

        "I have good news for you." Castiel said completely ignoring Kevin's previous outburst.

        "What?" Kevin said eyes narrowing, 'good news' in the Novak family and for everyone else was completely different. "Don't tell me I have to date someone. Castiel I already told you I have someone I-"

       "Some you like, yes, yes." Castiel finished for him. "How could I forget since he is all you talk about. Give me a break." Castiel said. 

       "Then what's the good news?" Kevin crossed his arms leaning against the red sports car. Castiel laughed a little, he knew what Kevin was thinking, what he was expecting. He was tempted to tell him something which would earn him an annoyed growl, one of his speeches and finally the 'fine', he always spat out after realising that he was getting nowhere.

       "You're getting promoted." He said. Kevin's entire face lit up, and he was tempted to jump until he realised. "To what?" He asked. 

       "Anything you choose really." Castiel smiled when Kevin looked at him like a kid. "Really?" He asked. Castiel nodded. "Like, you're sure, sure that I'm getting promoted?" 

       "Yes. Now leave me. I have places to be." Castiel pushed him aside as he got to his car.

 

 **_»»_ _»»_ ** **_»_ **

        Crowley entered the pub anger still sipping out of him from his previous engagement with Castiel. His eyes were focused on the man at the end of the large table. The other men were scattered on rounded tables all over the pub. Crowley looked around, Alistair passed him, and went to sit at the left hand of the man. Crowley followed and sat at his right. 

         "So why have you gathered all of us here?" Crowley asked the man.

        "To celebrate." Alistair answered for the man.

        "Celebrate what?" Crowley asked eyeing the man once more.

        "Well," The man started, "After your good works last week I thought that-" He stopped talking at the a loud bang came from the front door. All man held their guns, prepared for an attack. Kevin who was too excited about his conversation with Castiel didn't even think of the consequences of slamming doors that led into an underground meeting. 

        "Kevin?" Crowley asked as the boy came into view. His hands were up. "Well just shoot me why don't you?" He said laughing. 

        "You slammed the door." Crowley said. Kevin shrugged. "I was late, I was in a hurry." He replied. Crowley too shrugged it off, he wanted to hear what the man was going to say previously. 

        "So you told us there was a meeting, but we're actually here to drink?" He asked turning to the man. Kevin's ears exploded.  _What? No meeting? Did they catch him? Did they know he was lying?_

        "No we will discuss what needs to be discussed until then I advice-"

       "I advice we discuss it now." Kevin cut him off. His face now serious. He didn't have time to spare in this place. He couldn't drink anyways, he was too young. He didn't want this to be what got him caught. "Why did you call us here?" Kevin asked. Alistair and Crowley were both surprised by his sudden uproar, but found no way to shut it down. They were impressed. Plus, the kid was a genius. Why would they question him, he probably needed time to start on the new mission unlike them. They always took their time. 

       "Well," The man said. "There is blade in town. A blade that I want." 

       "If you want it, it must be important, after all you wouldn't come down here in person for no reason." Kevin said pulling a chair out for himself. The man raised an eyebrow. Where was Kevin going with this? Where had this sudden - confidence - suddenly come from? 

        "What's special about the blade?" He asked. Everyone paused, some started laughing. Crowley just stared. Alistair looked at the man then back at Kevin. "Are you asking questions  _pale flesh_?"

        "Well someone needs to, and I know none of you are going to." He said. He drew his eyes back to the man in front of him. "So?"

        "It's said to be cursed." The man said. Kevin chuckled, "Right. Because magic is something that we all believe in."

        "I don't care if you believe." The man said, and for a second Kevin could have swore he saw his eyes turn yellow. Azazel sighed, "Find me that blade."

        "What does it look like? What is it called? How old is it?" Kevin asked, pulling out his notepad. It was a new one, no one but Crowley seemed to notice. The last one had gotten full. The boy seemed to have a new notepad each week. How much information did he even gather? Especially since he never seemed to discuss all his notes. 

        "The first blade." Kevin paused what he was writing and he stared at Azazel. "The fir-first blade?" He stuttered. Alistair laughed, "you scared now puppy?" 

        "I have heard of that," Azazel shifted in his seat. Kevin smirked. "No worries. I can find that easily. What's the prize?"

        "Do I pay you?" He asked. 

        "From now on, you may want to." Kevin said. "Especially if you're after that demon blade." He said, then got up. I will leave now." Crowley watched him stand, Alistair and Azazel were now conversing whispering some things to each other. Crowley tried to read their lips, but figured he can ask Alistair later. Instead he got up and followed after Kevin. "Let's drink!" Was what he heard before the entire room lifted with celebration. He shook his head shutting the door silently. Kevin was on the phone. "...yeah I understand. I'll be there soon." He said, before he put his phone in his pockets. The rain had long subdued. 

        "'s'that Dean you were talking?" Crowley asked crossing his arms as he leaned against the brick made wall. Kevin turned around surprised, he hadn't expected anyone to follow him. He just hoped Crowley didn't hear the entire conversation. "Nah." He said. "He already has a boyfriend." 

        Crowley scoffed looking to the side. Kevin sighed, "You're too jealous sometimes, that you forget that me and him are friends." 

        "I met him first." Crowley said lowly making Kevin laughed. "What are you three?"

        "Why that age?" Crowley asked. "Everyone keeps asking if I'm three. Can't I be four? or Seven?"

        "Why those numbers?" Kevin teased. Crowley just huffed. Kevin turned to leave. "Look I have to go, I'm meeting someone. It's not Dean." He added before he started walking down the cement pathway. Crowley watched him, before he started following him. "If I were you I would stay away from the kid." Crowley said. "You don't want to be part of what's coming for him."

       "What kid?" Kevin asked. Though in his head he already knew who the older male was talking about.

       "Dean." Crowley said. "Seems Alistair is still holding a grudge. He wants his toy back."

       "And you're okay with that?" Kevin's voice thundered, he turned around obvious rage painted across his face. The way his rough features became murderous was terrifying. Crowley stared his eyes shaking a bit, he never knew the kid was capable of such anger. Even for as long as he had known him Kevin had always been calm, getting upset here and there, but always calm.  "You're his boyfriend!" Kevin's voice shouted a finger poking Crowley in the chest. "Why the hell are you even talking about this? You should be finding ways to help him out, not warning people to stay away."

      "Hey, if you want to get caught in the crossfire, do as you as please." Crowley said. "He wouldn't even let me get some, so I don't really see the point of keeping him around."

       "Shut up." Kevin said. "Gosh, I swear Crowley. If you betray him like this, even Hell won't be enough to stop me coming after you ass." He had Crowley by the collar now, and with each word that left his mouth he tightened his grip around the other. Crowley's eyes met his and a devilish glare crossed his eyes, "You know." He said grabbing Kevin's hand. "I've been wanting to just break your hands ever since that night,"

       "What night?" Kevin asked confused. 

      "When you and little Sammy were talking and you admitted it." Crowley clenched his fists. "That you liked Dean!" Crowley's fist made contact with Kevin's face. His entire face turned, the burning sensation vibrating throughout his entire face. His body moved backwards and he found himself on the floor. His hands fell into the puddle of the dirty water flowing by the side of the street. He almost fell as the flower was a level lower than where the rest of his body was. Crowley took firm steps towards the other and grabbed him by the collar. Kevin who was still dealing with the previous blow to his face was caught unprepared for Crowley's next hit. Crowley's mind was running in circles. He cared about Dean. Of course he cared about Dean, but Kevin's face, it reminded him of what he couldn't have, what he couldn't do. The kid wasn't well known, nor was he far deep in his in dead bodies. He was free to roam around the streets without dangerous men following after him.  

       He was free to be with Dean. Unlike he was, and that fact roused something in him. It provoked the depth of his long held wrath and jealousy, and left him vulnerable. Dean was his, but he couldn't protect him from anyone. Not Alistair, not himself. Kevin was his only chance. Looking down at Kevin's bloodied face Crowley growled. An animalistic snarl clawed it's way up his throat,

       "You don't deserve him."

       He lunged, swinging at Kevin. He hit him int he face once more. The force of his blow pushed Kevin's head onto the cement ground beneath him. He hit with a painful force, sending an agonized screech out of his throat. His hands raised to his head. Crowley didn't stop, he grabbed Kevin by the shoulders and slammed him into ground, blood dripped down from his head. His face was wounded and little sips of blood escaped the fresh wounds. Crowley didn't hesitate to make the wounds bigger. He grabbed Kevin by the hair and began to talk.

        Every time Crowley's fist made contact with his ribs, and gut Kevin coughed and wheezed. Crowley got off him for a second. He pulled up the sleeves of his jacket. He inhaled and exhaled quick and heavy. His diagram expanding farther than Kevin's could. Which may have been why he didn't expect what came next. He didn't see it coming, he didn't even feel it, until his back hit against the rocky walls of the building. Then he slowly slid off the wall falling to the blood stained floor. Kevin stared. He breathed in only to clutch his stomach, pain vibrated through his body. He leaned down painfully coughing, his eyes widened when he found blood, he coughed once more and blood drooled out of his mouth. He wiped his mouth, then turned to look at Crowley who was also clutching to his stomach coughing to his right side. No blood came out. 

       That enraged Kevin. The stupid man had injured him vigorously and he was barely broken enough to cough blood? 

        Kevin staggered towards Crowley without control, he raised his foot and watched it fall and slammed onto Crowley's leg. Crowley groaned in pain, and his upper body shot up grabbing Kevin. Kevin who wasn't willing to leave without seeing his opponent paralysed, elbowed him in the head with his left arm. Crowley, made a muffled cry. He was seriously trying to act like a man in a situation like this? Kevin was going to make him regret it. He attacked Crowley in three different places, his face once, his ribs five times, his legs thrice, after that he staggered off. He would fall to his knees, and stay there for what felt like forever before getting up and continuing his journey. 

       Each time his knees gave in, and made him tumble sharp pain circulated throughout his body. He tried to ignore it, but every drop of blood that left his body meant near death. And he needed to get to Dean. Crowley's whispered words may have been a whisper but they were clear in his mind. 

         _'I'm coming there.'_

_Crowley had Kevin by his lengthy hair, pulling roughly, he knew no mercy and had no boundaries. Kevin's blood painted his hands red, but he didn't let go. "When I get there, he better be ready for me. He is the only thing that will make you truly suffer. Of course I'll start with Sam first, let Dean watch, before I get to him. Then I'll finish you off, but, I won't kill you. That will be messy." The words that really caught Kevin's attention were the pained,_

_"You don't deserve him." Those four words may have been aimed at him, but Kevin knew that they weren't meant for him. Crowley was drowning in self pity._

 

 **_»»_ _»»_ ** **_»_ **

 

        "You know a Novak?" Dean asked, his eyes lightening. Sam rolled his eyes, and looked away, Dean tapped his leg, and gave him the look. Sam sighed, "Whatever." He said out loud. "Anyways, Kevin." Sam started moving on from his eye-talk with Dean. "Why is Crowley hanging around Alistair?"

        "Same job." Kevin said. "Underground."

       "He is a tradee  too?" Dean asked, and Kevin burst out laughing. Dean looked at him offended, "Sorry." Kevin waved his hand. "You know what I do right?"

       "You owe some big boss man for taking you and your mum in," Dean said. "So you work undercover for him."

       "Exactly." Kevin said with a head nod, then he adjusted himself to get comfortable on the table. "Crowley is a core aspect of my job. He is the mastermind behind everything that happens down there. He uses Azazel as his pawn, he started controlling the guy a while back, but pretends he has no power over him." 

       "How do you know about it?" Sam asked. "I assume he doesn't want just anyone to know."

       "Yeah it took a lot of snooping, and recording." Kevin said. "I almost got caught too." He laughed. Sam looked at Dean worriedly, but what he saw on his brother's face wasn't curiosity or signs of listening. It was terror. Pure terror. For a second Sam thought it was of Kevin, until his eyes traveled past Kevin. "Crowley." Sam said. 

       "Moose," He said. "Squirrel." His didn't leave Dean. Kevin got up, grabbing the small knife which was part of the First Aid Kit. He flicked it, and pointed it at Crowley. "Dean! Sam! Run!" He shouted. Dean blinked out of his daze. "Crowley, what are you doing here?" He asked, ignoring Kevin all together. Kevin stared at him as he started closer to the angry man. 

       "Dee!" Sam shouted grabbing his brother's arm to pull him away. Crowley's hidden hand was gripping onto a blade. A visibly bigger and sharper blade. Nothing compared to what Kevin was holding. "Sam get back!" Kevin shouted. The younger boy turned to look at him eyebrows furrowing, obviously unhappy. 

       "Sam, I'm not going to repeat myself." He said eye narrowing. Sam sighed, and let go of Dean and moved past Kevin. "Come on, get out the house." 

       "What?" Sam shouted. "I'm not leaving Dean." 

       "That's right Sammy, don't leave big brother by himself." Crowley chimed in revealing his blade. Dean's hands went up, and he took a step backwards. At the corner of his eye he looked back at Sam. Sam's fearful eyes met his brother's and he understood. He had to go. If he wanted Dean to survive this. He had to leave. So Sam did what any sensible little boy would do, he turned on his heel and bolted, jumping over the Sam and past the table pushing Dean's phone under his math book while he was at it. Dean would need it for sure. 

        His heart was pounding and something in him was angry - helpless. He reached the bathroom and laundry room. He moved to the door, and grabbed the keys under the small mat. He and Dean always kept a spare for when something like Alistair happened again. And it was happening. Sam jingled the keys, trying to pick the correct one. He dropped them, and quickly kneeled down to pick them. His eyes blurry with tears. _Dee._ His bother's name was all over his mind. He was scared for him. What if Dean didn't make it out. 

        "Crowley no!" He heard Dean shout, and before he could move the door the keys were grabbed out of his hands. Kevin! He took notice of the older guy. 

       "Let's go." Kevin said, pushing Sam out the door. "Is Dean okay?" Sam asked, his anxiety taking over him. Kevin said nothing and closed the door behind him, locking it. "He won't leave the house, unless he is in cuffs." Kevin pulled out Dean's phone. 

        "No!" Sam cried. "No, you have to leave the phone. Dean will need it to call the police." Sam cried. "You have to leave the phone."

        Kevin ignored Sam's pleas, a punches. He could hear him, and feel him, but he had to think about what was going in that house. He put the phone to his ear. "I need the police at..." 

         Sam tuned him out and grabbed the keys. He had to go back in and get Dean. Kevin was caught off guard but managed to grab the keys from Sam. He grabbed the boy by the shoulders and didn't release him until his conversation with the police was finished. 

         "And also," Kevin said. "Gabe's little friend is with me." He said. "Can he stay?" Kevin didn't get a response, and the line went dead. He looked at Sam. "You're going to Gabe's house."

       "Not without Dean." Sam said. "I have to get Dean first."

        "You forced this on me." Kevin grabbed Sam, and threw him on his shoulders making sure to tightly hold the boy's legs. "If fall, you fall. So avoid my wounds." He said. Sam didn't hit him. He cried, and he didn't speak, but he didn't hit Kevin.

        Dean was all by himself in that house, and that's all his mind cared about.

        What if his brother ended up dead?

Sam would be left by himself without a guardian and possibly end up in a foster home. Sam wasn't ready to bury Dean.

 


	2. Sapphire Blue Eyes

**Sapphire Blue Eyes**

**2.16**

 

 

* * *

YEAR: 2017

Dean Winchester, 18yrs, Born January 24  1999

Samuel Winchester, 14yrs, Born May 2  2003

Gabriel Novak, 14yrs, Born June 12 2003

 

* * *

 

**Thursday 13 J** **uly** **2017** **|** **8:50AM**

        Dean's eyes were blurry as he looked around the room. His entire body hurt, he could feel the throbbing pain escalate everywhere around his entire body. Small movements like breathing deeply made him hurt all over. Each time he inhaled and exhaled he winced, there was harsh pain in his ribs and stomach. The side of his stomach was sore and his legs felt heavy. Moving them was a struggle as he got up from the cold tiles. Small patches of dried blood came into view.

        His head twisted, and he groaned a hand flying to touch the back of his neck. He ran his hand slowly and carefully up and down his neck, then removed it when he felt something ooze, and trickle his back. He was afraid but forced himself to look at his hand. Blood. His entire palm was covered in blood. Dean breathed. A part of him wondered what had happened, why he was lying on the floor. Why he was bleeding and in pain. Whilst another part of him, a smarter and realistic part of him was screaming one word. CROWLEY. 

         Dean wanted to just break down and cry. He might not have been sexual with the other male, but he hadn't expected for him to... to abuse him like that. His mind started to think of long passed parents. If John was here would things have been different, and Mary? If she had never passed away, and she and John had raised the boys together would Dean's fate be different. Would he go to school, and would Sammy sleep more peacefully than he did now.  _Sammy._  His little brother's name echoed in his head. Then he repeated it again in a much more alarmed torn.  _Sammy!_

       "Sam!" He shouted forcing himself to fully stand and move towards their bedrooms. "Sammy?" His voice was croaky and tears welled in his eyes. He was on the brink of breaking down. So close - no too close to snapping, Dean hovered around the kitchen looking for his phone. Sam would have hid it under his math book. Dean's hand ran under it, nothing. 

        His eyes widened. Where was his phone? Crowley couldn't have taken it, he wouldn't event think to look under a book. Kevin. The other male's name rang through his head. Shit! Dean swore, before moving past the door next to the fridge towards the small hallways. There was a white wall to his left, where his bedroom was, and then Sam's was closer to him. He walked towards Sam's room. Each step agonizing.

         Dean gritted his teeth, and held his ribs. He knocked on the door lightly. "Sammy." He whispered. "Sammy it's me let me in." His hand went to the door knob and he twisted. It was open, his heart thumped. No. No. "Sammy I'm coming in if you don't answer me." He was praying, hoping Sam would respond before he opened that door. 'Sammy Please!" It was a plea that race up his throat. A painful plea. He just wanted to hear Sam's voice. He wanted the boy to answer him. God, if Sam wasn't inside the room Dean was going to break down to his death. 

          He slowly pushed the door, his eyes shutting and opening, but mostly just shutting. He didn't want to see it, he didn't want ti know it. That Sam wasn't inside. He didn't want to know it. "Sammy?" The door was wide open and Dean could see the entire room. His eyes wandered everywhere. And there was nothing. No one. No Sam. No Kevin. 

         "Sammy where are you?" His croaky voice shouted. "Sammy!"

        He moved away from the door, and turned towards his room, he pushed the door open without hesitation. He entered and closed it behind him then navigated his way around the mess on the floor. The entire room was trashed. Clothes were scattered all over the bed, and somewhere were hanging by his mother's dresser. The only thing he had of hers. They had found it at a pawnshop. John wasn't there by then. It was just Sam and Dean. And not once did Dean think to leave it to someone else. He knew his mother's dresser first glace. His initials ran scattered all over the side of it. D.W. He had written them the times his mother prepared for outings with his father, she always looked so beautiful. 

        She always looked like him. 

        It's why he could never fully face himself, and the same reason John was barely around. And the same reason he was made to nurture his little brother. He became a mother, and a father. And the pain never stopped, because he was failing at it. Sam wasn't here, he was nowhere to be found and Dean didn't know where to start. Sam wouldn't go to the Library because Crowley knew about his little habit. 

        He wouldn't go to any of their favourite spots, because Crowley knew them all. After all he had been in their lives for a solid three years. It's why Dean was having a hard time accepting that Crowley had betrayed him. His boyfriend. 

        What was he even looking for? Dean asked himself looking around the room. His eyes lingered on his mother's dresser, and traveled lower. And there he saw it. It had been moved, and he creaking wooden tile had been moved. "No." He whispered. "No!" He rushed to the leg of the dresser and kneeled by it, looking at the wooden tile. He looked down at it. It was empty. All the money he had left in there was gone. 

         He swallowed the lump that was starting to form in his throat. Crowley had taken all of his money. All of it was gone. Even the cards were missing. Dean had worked so hard for that money. That was his rent. That was his damn rent. His entire rent. 

         He slumped, leaning against the dresser, the tears continuously flowing. His heart was heavy. He just wanted to give up. 

         What was left now? 

        Sam was missing, all their rent was gone. It was better that Sam stay wherever it was he was at. At least there he was safe than with Dean. His useless brother who had lost all their rent. Where were they meant to stay if they didn't pay rent. The old man was surely going to kick them out as soon as he knew of it. Dean's mind traveled back to the blood on the tiles. It was going to need some more cleaning. Luckily the furniture was all theirs. Most of the things inside that house was theirs. Except for the fridge, the TV and the fancy black sofas they didn't touch. Why would they? They didn't have money to fix broken things.

        So they avoided breaking them at all cost. Plus they had their own sofas, they may have been old but they served their purpose. Dean chuckled a little thinking of the other "purposes" that the double sofa had served him.

 

        "Well," Dean thought. "This house isn't going to clean itself." He told himself, before he started getting up, groaning in pain whilst he was at it. He released a heavy sigh and his rested his hands on his hips. "I'm coming for you Sammy." He walked to the wardrobe and grabbed his bags. He was going to pack up everything. They were moving soon anyways. Not because their money was stolen, Dean still had a lot in his bank account, as long as Crowley didn't get a chance to use it. He just hoped that whoever had taken his voice had at least thought to lock his cards. 

        Packing his bedroom wasn't hard, neither was Sam's. He knew what went in the bags and what went in the bin. The furniture would have to be moved on the actual day of moving. Dean cleaned up the kitchen and boxed all their utensils, pots and plates, planning and plotting his and Sam's future. 

        Speaking of Sam. Dean still didn't know where the big forehead even was. He sat on the arm of the sofa, holding a white bin bag consisting of all Sam's books, he didn't have anymore boxes to put them in. He looked at the bag, and loosened his grip. He got up from where the armrest, his butt was starting to feel uncomfortable, and he also needed to find his little brother. He grabbed the impala keys, as soon as he took a firm step his entire body shook, the pain in his arm was too much. He sighed, placing the keys in his pockets. He couldn't drive like this. 

         Not if he ever wanted his leg to heal. 

         Dean closed the door of the apartment, sniffing the air. He coughed from the sudden inhalation and a hand clutched his throat. He locked the door, Sam would have taken the back door key if he left. That was the only thing keeping Dean sane, the thought that Sam had left the apartment safely.

 

        Crossing the road Dean was headed for Bobby's house. It wasn't far, the old man had moved closer to them in case they ever needed anything. He had even bought a land just to continue his yard work, junk cars and his genius mechanic skills were all Bobby needed to survive. Dean sometimes worked there on his free days, helping out and sometimes on pay. The first time Bobby paid him, Dean got so angry. He was offended, why would family pay each other for help. Until Bobby explained that Dean could regard the lump-some as allowance. He wanted to argue, but the older man insisted. What could Dean do?

 

 ** _»»_   _»»_  ** **_»_ **

 

**10:16AM**

        "Gabe!" The way that name came crawled out of Sam's burning throat was unlike him. For the first time in his life Samuel Winchester was feeling murderous. His eyes flew to the desk where Gabriel sat laughing. Then his eyes met Sam's and the younger boy swallowed, his eyes slowly widened and he got off the spin chair and started moving towards the door slowly. Sam watched him his eyes glistening with fire. Gabe was now stuck on the door trying to avoid eye contact with Sam, whilst also trying to close the door. 

       "How could you post that?" Sam screeched before leaping towards Gabriel who clawed at the door. He barely opened it when Sam pulled him backwards by the shirt. Gabe's eyes raised to Sam's which were now squinted at him. "Jess is going to kill me." 

        Sam let go of Gabe, and moved towards the bed his hands running over his face. He sighed as he flopped on it on his back. "She'll take it as a joke." Gabe said, now standing at Sam's feet. His heart was pounding, whilst Sam was busy thinking of the girl of his dreams, the blonde with the sky blue eyes, all that was in Gabe's mind was Sam. The way his longish hair ran scattered all over the bed, with a few locks covering his bid forehead. Gabe was guilt stricken when his eyes started running around Sam's body. The baby blue shirt he was wearing had lifted revealing his navel, his flat stomach, and the formed abs which were showing through. And his defined V-line. Gabe swallowed and licked his lips. Suddenly the room was hot, and his mind was becoming foggy. His hands tingled, it went from his shoulders to his fingers. He wanted to touch Sam. 

        And the lack of company in the small room didn't make it any better. Their situation was designed to drive Gabriel insane with want. An indignant look crossed his somewhat soft features. "Damn it!" He spat out under his breath. Sam who was still rambling about his little situation with Jessica barely heard him. 

        "Sam." Gabriel said.  _You're not safe with me, so go home._  He was going to say, but instead different words came out. "Will you get in trouble with your brother for not going to school?"

        Sam raised his head looking at Gabriel who was now seating at his desk, mouse in his hand as he paneled on the computer. "Nah." Sam said. "I'm waiting for him to call. I hope he realises I have his phone now."

         "Wouldn't he assume that Kev has it?"

        "That's the problem." Sam said. "He is no psychic. Kevin and I aren't in the same place, so he wouldn't call Kev unless he calls him first." Gabe gave him a questioning look. "Not because he doesn't care, it's just with everything that happened yesterday..." Sam took a second to breathe. "He would be skeptical, because he doesn't know if Crowley has Kev or not."

        "Crowley won't ever be an issue for you," Gabriel said only to realise what he had said after. He started chewing at his own mouth. "Forget that." He said. Sam just nodded, he knew some things Gabe couldn't disclose anyways. 

         "Where are your brothers?" Sam asked. "Don't you have a bunch of them?"

         "Long story." Gabe said. Sam raised himself using his elbows and pulled himself towards the wall. He relaxed into the pillow he put between the wall and himself. "I have time." He said.

       Gabe smiled. "So does Jess." 

       "Come on!" Sam groaned. "I was so over that." He shook his head crossing his arms. 

        "Lucifer and Michael moved out a while back." Gabriel started talking breaking Sam's attention from his self ranting. "The two of them are responsible for the Company." 

        "Which one?" Sam snickered. Gabriel rolled his eyes, "They have power over the law. Michael is involved with Policing and Lucifer with Lawyer duty."

        "Novak and Son?" Sam asked nodding. Gabriel shook his head. "My brother Castiel is the one who dad is preparing for Novak and Son." 

        "Your detective brother?"

         "Yeah, he is too young to continue detective work so they want to pull him behind the scenes, managing and producing ideas for the Novak and Son company." 

        "Oh yeah," Sam nodded. "I actually forgot he was younger than Dee." 

        "They put him in there because of the Crowley case, he was the youngest so he could get involved with him." Gabe said. "But his stuck up ass looked down on him too much he made Kevin do his dirty work." Gabe used exaggerated hand gestures as he was explaining. Nothing murderous." He added before Sam could protest. "I'm pretty sure he is going to your house later to do some investigations."

        "Didn't they go yesterday?" Sam asked. "Kevin called someone yesterday."

        Gabe shook his head, "No." He said. "Cas couldn't go yesterday he was making an arrest for Alistair. He was trying to sneak in some Blade. It's ancient and pretty important I'm pretty sure."

       "The first blade?' Sam asked, and Gabe's eyes lit up. "Kevin told us about it yesterday."

       "Yeah, that's the one." Gabe said.

        "Wait, but if your brother didn't go to my house yesterday, did anyone?" Sam's heart was pounding against his chest walls. He could feel it throbbing, and the nausea from the worry sparking in him caused him to become a bit dizzy. Was Dean okay? 

         Sam didn't know if his brother was even alive?

 

 ** _»»_   _»»_  ** **_»_ **

 

**10:36AM**

       Bobby was seated behind his table head buried in one of his ancient books once more. It had thick brown cover, and the aged yellow pages had words written in deep red. His hands were gloved, and a bottle of red liquid stood tall by his right arm.

        Champagne. New taste, for new mysteries suppose.

       Dean stood by the door-frame of the older man's office for a while watching him nod and sigh. "Bones?" Bobby muttered to himself pausing as his finger lingered on the mid paragraph.

        "Well you're really engrossed in that stuff." Dean finally spoke shocking the older, he grabbed a gun and removed the safety as he pointed it at Dean. "Whoa Bobby just me." Dean said hands in the air. Bobby 'tsk'ed' him before putting down the gun.

        "Idjit!" He grumbled. "I could have blown your head off."

        "Well I wasn't the one who asked you to keep your guns blazing." Dean said walking over to the table, using his right hand to graze the table. "How are you Bobby?" He asked.

        "I'm good." The man got up, and walked to his shelf and grabbed another book. "Bobby has Sammy been here?" He asked, both his hands on the table. Bobby's head spun so far, both of them were surprised he didn't get a neck cramp for the sudden movement, 

        "No." He said. "What happened?"

        "Fuck!" Dean swore, his hands slamming against the table before they lifted to his short hairs. He ran his hands through his hair roughly a loud cry escaping his lips. "Fuck." He whispered. "Sammy where the fuck are you? Where did you go?" 

        "Dean why don't you sit." Bobby said moving to grab the boy. "Sit down so that we can talk, tell me what happened."

        "I have to go Bobby. I can't stay here." Dean said pushing the older man off. "I need to find him before somebody else does... before Crowley does."

         "Crowley?" Bobby asked the coldness in his voice like ice. "You're still with pompous ass?" He shouted. Dean shook his head lightly. "No, not since yesterday."

         "Yesterday?" Bobby asked. "You mean to tell me for the past three years you have been with him?" The anger in Bobby's voice was something Dean wasn't so used to. "You let that other fine boy go, for that criminal!" Dean finally had enough, he turned away from Bobby. "I'm going to look for Sam." 

        Walking out the front door, he could hear Bobby calling out to him, but that only made him move faster. His encounter with Bobby was the first time in three years that someone had mentioned his first and last boyfriend. He knew that, that last relationship was the best he ever had. He lost his back virginity, and he was in a long term relationship after Lisa. 

        "Stupid." Dean whispered his heart beating slowly with dread. For the first time after his relationship had ended he was really feeling the emotions. That was his first bisexual relationship, and the second time he had ever loved someone in such a sacrificial way. It all ended bad anyways. He was heartbroken, and circumstance was against them. Nothing ever went his way, in this life. 

         It's why he stopped trying to find meaning. It's why he settled for Crowley.

         If the man whom he loved with everything could be reaped from him, how could anyone else who came after stay? Plus a part of Dean knew that he would compare each relationship that followed to that man. After all, he was his soulmate. 

         And no one could ever connect with him - no complete him the way his other half did. No one. 

 

▪●●●▪

**11:09AM**

        "Sam." Gabriel breathed his hands roaming all over Sam's naked upper body. Sam continued to kiss all over the boy, his lips touching every soft spot that Gabriel was hiding. He searched for them all, and attacked them until he knew where they were by instinct. Gabriel was entirely naked, and his entire body was exposed to the cold air. His legs were spread welcoming Sam who's body was placed in-between them. His hips moving, grinding against Gabriel's sensitive body. The younger boy yelped when Sam's fingers pinched his nipple.

        "S-SAM!" He cried out the other's name his voice filled with pleasure, with lust.  This only further ignited Sam. Gabe's cry was processed in his head but felt in his pants. His cock throbbed. 

         _Damn. I didn't know your voice could sound that good Gabe._  Sam sang in his head. He caught himself as his face started turning red.  _God, I have become such a pervert._

Sam's eyes roamed on Gabe once more, as he stared captured by Gabe's lewd face.  _W_ _hat are you doing to me?_ He cried to himself.

        Tempted by Gabriel's soft skin, and the opportunity welcoming his hands, Sam took his time touching Gabriel. Foreplay. And it drove the impatient boy insane.

        Neither of them could remember when it was that they had started this, but they knew they weren't going to stop until their end goal was reached. Someone else was going to have to stop them. Sam was so enchanted by Gabriel's arousal. The way his eyes rolled back with each brash of Sam's fingers on his erect cock. The way his entire body shook with pleasure. Sam was taken in, his eyes didn't leave Gabe's body for even a second. 

        "Sam." Gabe whispered. "Take off..." He tugged at Sam's belt. "Take it off." 

         Sam obeyed, he pulled at his belt removing it completely and throwing it to the side of the bed only to watch it slip and fall to the carpet eight a clank. 

         He unbuttoned his pants, and and lowered them slowly just below his buttocks. Revealing his hardened member which was pressing against his grey underwear. Gabriel's eyes widened and his heart thumped. His erection made his cock seem bigger and it scared Gabe to think that it would have to go inside of him. 

         Through his hole. The same place which wasn't penetrative or prepared yet. "Sam, I didn't think-" before he could finish his sentence Sam placed a finger to his lips.

     "Ssh." He said. "I have read a few books." He whispered.

         And as a result of embarrassment Gabriel grabbed Sam's face and kissed him. Slowly the kiss became heated. Gabe embraced Sam in his arms.

        Using his left arm he held Gabe, whilst his right hand sneaked down to Gabe's ass. It was in need of deep penetration. Sam hoped what he had learnt was enough.  Without warning his first finger pushed for through the rim and slipped inside Gabe. It was warm.

        "Ah." It was pain, Gabe jolted and his entire face changed. Sam stared. "Did that hurt?"

        "A little yeah." He whispered. Sam feeling anxious started pulling his hand away, but gabe grabbed him. "No!" He said. "Keep going."

        "But.."

        "I wanna do it." Gabe said. Sam didn't need  hear it twice, with a second finger he pushed further inside Gabriel breaking his solace once and for all.

          "Ngh" a moan escaped Gabe's lips. Sam continued to thrust his fingers back and forth inside him. With each rough movement his cries became louder. "Where is it?" Sam asked.

          "-where is wh-Aahh!" Gabriel cried then a hand flew to his mouth. "That wasn't me." He said.

        "Sure sounded like you." Sam chuckled as he removed his fingers before he pushed them back inside towards the same spot that had made Gabriel squeal like a girl. His prostate.  

        Sam had found it. 

        "Sam...Sam.." Gabriel moaned. The name repeatedly falling off his lips like he was hypnotized.

        Watching Gabriel shudder, moan and groan made Sam harder. He needed to get in there. Removing his fingers Sam aligned his rock hard cock with Gabe's abused hole.

        His breath hitched and his head lifted, he stared at Sam's cock aligned with his entrance then up at Sam's face. He continued in that order three times. Until Sam pushed forward. "Just relax..." he whispered.

        "Easy for you to say." Gabe groaned as Sam pushed through.  "Add some damn lube would you!" He growled hitting Sam on the head. He wanted it with Sam, so he wasn't willing to stop before. But now, he knew Sam didn't want to stop either. 

          "Don't," Sam panted pushing as his head slipped through Gabe's tight walls, "wanna," he breathed waiting for Gabe to real before he started pushing back, "stop." He finally finished his sentence.

         _Don't wanna stop._

        Sam grabbed both of Gabriel's legs and raised them crating a V. Gabe lied there breathing heavily getting used to the burning pain sizzling his ass.

         "Has the pain eased?" Sam asked about a minute later.  Gabe shook his head. "Just move anyways." He added after has head shake.

         Sam was skeptical, but the tearful look gabe gave him was that of desperation. Desperation for something sweet. For pleasure. 

        When he first thrusted inside Gabe, he could feel his member being squeezed. And the feeling was like heaven. 

        Each thrust forward was another blow of passion and pleasure... the pain slowly disappearing. Gabe's grunts became loud bursts of pleasure. His salacious voice feeling the silence that covered them. And when Sam hit his prostate the screams became louder.

        "Faster.." He groaned his grip tightening on Sam's back. His nails digging into his back. They both know it would leave a mark, but that was tomorrow's problem. 

        "Gabe." Sam moaned.  "You're so tight... squeezing me tightly. I can feel your inside throbbing around me."

        "Arch," "ah." "More. More. Sam, harder!" When Sam thrusted Gabe tried to meet him halfway swaying back and forth to the rhythm. The sound of skin slapping on skin, and Sam balls. Their aroused moans, taking over. They each drowned in the sound from their own pleasure. 

        The feeling of sex.

        The tingling sensation vibrating throughout his entire body causing him to shake. One last scream escaped his lungs as carbon dioxide but was heard as a moan. And there, he hit his climax.

        "Aahh. Yes, Sam!" And his legs flew around his dominant's hips locking them together. Sam's seven overflowed aiming at Gabriel's prostate. He could feel the warm fluid pulsing inside him making rendering him useless. He was no match for the pleasure Sam gave him, and God did he love it!

        Huffing and Panting Sam collapsed next round Gabe's limp body. He laid on his stomach, facing Gabe laying on his folded his arms.

        "That was.." Sam stared  

         "Hot!" Gabe put it simply. Sam just giggled. He couldn't believe he had done that. All it took was Jessica's name and the words "experiment for when you have sex with her", from Gabriel whilst he was straddling him. Of course, Gabe got off Sam laughing saying it was a joke, but the lust full look he had made as "joke" was stuck in Sam's mind. 

         So like the curious teenager he was, Sam removed his shirt threw it past Gabriel and when Gabe turned around to see why Sam bad thrown it. Samuel Winchester grabbed the boy, and pushed him onto the bed. From there, the stripping of Gabriel's clothing was led by Gabriel and no Sam continued to arouse the boy. 

         Tempting him. And his feelings just bubbled up.  He couldn't say no. 

        "Sam." Gabriel cut through his train of thoughts. "Sam I'm bleeding." 

         "What?!" He bolted up and turned to Gabe. "From.. from behind?" He asked hoping he would hear the word  _no_.

        "Yeah..." He nodded. And yet there was no fear in his eyes. 

         "What's aren't you freaking out as much as I am?"

        "Because it happens sometimes with... gay sex." He said the last part quietly. "It just means I probably stretched top far, pulled a muscle or something. I'll be fine after seeing the family doctor." He smiled rubbing Sam's shoulder. "Actually I'll book him to come in tonight."   

        "Gabe I'm sorry." Sam apologised. 

        "It's fine."

        "No its not." Sam said adjusting himself to face Gabe. "What if it's more than that. Gosh I should have you the lube like you said! I'm sure stupid!"

        "Indeed." A cold voice came from the door and both boys froze. Gabriel who was actually facing the door just rolled his eyes, but a confused emotion bubbled up in Sam's chest.

        "Hannah." Gabriel said.

        "Gabriel." She nodded at him.  "And you are?"

Sam swallowed. His heart as racing. 

 

 ** _»»_   _»»_  ** **_»_ **

 

**11:25AM**

        Dean was coming back from his work pace where he was told Sam hadn't been seen since last week when he came for lunch with his friend Gabriel.

        Gabriel Novak.

         Dean was confused. Why was Sam playing with a Novak kid. Since when did Novak attend a simple public school?

        And why in the world would Sam be with him after their past - Dean's past with a  _Novak_.

         Dean was healing, from his wounds. Well at least some of the ones which the sun had touched were dried, but the rest were open afternoon still painful.  

       His mind easy focused on Sam, but now, knowing where he was. Whom he was with.  Dean's heart bad fallen to the bottom of his stomach.  He didn't know what Sam was doing or rather what they were doing to him.

        What if they -

        "Sorry," Dean stopped as soon as he bumped into the stranger passing by him. 

        "Hey!" The stranger growled. Dean hid further under his hood. Normally he would take the chance to show who is boss especially with all the emotions he so desperately  needed to let out. 

        "I said sorry." Dean said. The boy walked back towards Dean be was slightly shorter, and his short dark brown hair was messy. It was -  _sexy_. In it's own weird way.

        "Look where you're going why don't you." Dean sighed was this guy actually having a go at him when he was the one who literary bumped into Dean? Dean had only apologised out of politeness. 

        "Yeah. Whatever man. Your problems are yours not mine." He said to the guy. From those words finally the guy turned around and  _Whoa_. Was the first word flat popped into Dean's head. 

        His eyes. They were gorgeous. He was Castiel Novak, not that Dean knew that.

        To Dean who was seeing the world as a canvas, Castiel's eyes were as shiny as the skies, a sparkling sapphire blue sky. And God were his eyes beautiful, so mesmerising. Not to mention his strong features. 

        Dean caught himself as he was about to smile. He felt the muscles around his mouth pulling and instantly he knew that whoever this  _spoiled brat_ was, he was pulling strings in him that had long been left untouched. And that not only surprising it was terrifying. Dean averted eye contact with the starry eyed boy and took a step backwards. Before the other boy could think Dean bolted.

        "Oh no you don't." Castiel moved on instinct as part of his job on the field. He caught Dean so easily it deflated the older male's ego. What the fuck had Crowley even done to him, his memories were in an even worse shape than his body. And his body was trembling. When Castiel reached to grab Dean who was about to escape he grabbed the hood. He pulled back revealing Dean's shorty dirty blonde hair, Dean turned around stopping in his tracks. He looked at Castiel eyebrows furrowed. 

        Before Castiel could get a chance to admire the other's features, his eyes landed on the bright red and purple spots all over his body. His eyes widened. 

         _What the fuck? What happened to him?_  Castiel asked himself still yet to let go of Dean's hood. He felt Dean tug but didn't budge. "What happened to you?" Castiel asked getting closer to Dean and touching him. Dean flinched and jolted away, but Castiel still grabbed him touching his head lightly. Maneuvering side ways gently as he observed Dean's injuries. The pattern of his attacks was very similar to that of Kevin. 

        _Crowley._  His named echoed in his head. But he didn't want to listen to himself, if this person in front of him had been attacked by Crowley he wouldn't moving around so carelessly.

        "Let me go asshole." Dean finally slapped Castiel's hand away while he was too busy being engrossed in his own thoughts and Dean's wounds. Sickening. 

       "I need you to come with me, actually." He said reaching into his dark green coat for his badge. When he looked up again Dean had gone, and for him to chase after him was useless. The sneaky little bastard had climbed the bus. Castiel thought to stop the bus because as long as he said 'Novak' the bus would stop, but he felt his phone vibrate. He took out the Samsung 9, and swiped looking at his screen.

        Messages from Kevin also known by his nickname Little Prophet, which was a long story unlike Dean's nickname for him which was just 'Eisenstein' 

 

**From: Little_Prophet**

**Sent: 11:34AM, May**

Hey about the guy I told you about are you on your way to his house?

Make sure he is alive okay? Please!

 

**From: Little_Prophet**

**Sent: 11:35AM, May**

Cas, I know it's your jobs to ask questions,

but if he is hurt I don't care how many of questions you have, take him to the hospital first. 

Crowley's ass isn't as nearly as important as him!

Don't be rude to him either.

 

**From: Litle_Prophet**

Sent: 11:36AM

If he isn't home he is probably looking for Sammy. 

I have his phone so you can't contact him even I wanted you to. 

If he is home tell him Sammy is fine. 

If he isn't there, stay at the apartment. He will come back there thinking Sammy is there. 

 

        "Who the fuck is Sammy?" Castiel muttered under his breath.  _Don't tell me he was screwing Crowley and Sammy at the same time!_  Castiel laughed in his head.  _If he is as cute as that guy I just saw I'd do him too._ Castiel gasped a hand covering his mouth. He was surprised by his own words.

 _B_ _ut his personality was shit._ He told himself in order to chase away the image of Dean in him. The look of fear on his face when Castiel had reached to touch him, the way he jolted away. Castiel just wanted to scream 'I'm not going to hurt you.' But what was the point? That person was a stranger.

 

**From: Little_Prophet**

**Sent: 11:38AM, May**

If you pass by him in the streets you can either identify him through his wounds, Crowley hits the same. 

His face should be scarred, but not too much. Dean is pretty so Crowley wouldn't want to ruin him. Fact!

 

 

**From: Little_Prophet**

**Sent: 11:40AM**

His hair is dirty blonde, 

he has the cutest smile ever (It's important in case he smiles at you)

His eyes a beautiful green, they also look hazel green, or brownish sometimes 

 

 _They change colour then._  Castiel thought. Just say that instead of en entire sentence. I don't care about the hue in his eyes.

 

From: Little_Prophet

Sent: 11:41AM

Oh and if you didn't get to watch him walk his ass bounces a little, 

and for his eyes, register them as green... that's what you'll see when he enchants you.

P.S Don't touch him!

 

         _A little late for the don't touch part._  Castiel chuckled to himself. Then it hit him. 

        "Fuck!" He swore throwing the phone. Then he placed his thumb and index finger on the bridge of his nose. "That was him!"  _With his wounded soldier attitude._  Castiel added in his head.

       Castiel Novak had never felt so stupid in his entire life. 

 

 _Fuck you Dean Winchester. Fuck you and your mesmerising aura that made me feel so much pity towards you._ Castiel wasn't afraid to admit his attraction anymore. The Question now was what he was going to do, Novaks always got what they wanted. And what he wanted was another shot at Dean. 

       Whether the shot was sexy or rebellious he hadn't decided yet, but he wanted to see that wounded soldier again.

 

* * *

 

Kevin Tran, 18yrs, Born December 2 1999

Castiel Novak, 15yrs, Born September 1 2002

Crowley, 23yrs, Birth  _unknown 1994_

 


End file.
